1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a mattress, more specifically the invention relates to mattress components having a multiple layers.
2. The Relevant Technology
Mattress products generally include a cushion made from foam, cotton or other soft material batting. Recent developments in mattress products have modified mattress layers to gain additional comfort. Some designs include a mattress layer that has a surface defined by peaks and valleys or other layer combinations that form voids between the mattress layers. Although mattress layers with peaks and valleys generally reduce pressure points, the shape of the layer can adversely affect the uniformity of a mating fiber layer, and/or be felt by a user through the fiber layer and a mattress outer fabric layer, giving the mattress a bumpy feel. In addition, the characteristics of the layer material cannot be controlled in an area where there are voids. Voids introduce an additional unknown characteristic. Furthermore, voids can create a weak spot in the mattress material, which can reduce, over time, the comfort of the mattress pad.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,974,609 to Nunez et al., a quilt top mattress is disclosed including a spring unit and a cover fabric layer surrounding the spring unit. A quilt top layer overlies the cover fabric layer. The quilt top layer includes an outer fabric layer, a fiber batt layer, a convoluted foam cushion and an inner fabric layer. All the components in the quilt top layer are secured together by stitching to define a select quilt pattern. The convoluted foam cushion is reversed from that of other mattresses so that a planar outer surface is in contact with the fiber batt layer, and a convoluted inner surface defined by alternating peaks and valleys faces the spring unit.
As a result, the arrangement of the peaks prevents the peaks from pushing through the fiber layer, which would cause the fibers to separate and the valleys to rest between the peaks. In this related reference, however, the mattress component layers use peaks and valleys that create voids between the layers of the mattress material. The voids, as discussed above introduce an additional uncontrolled characteristic and can create a weakness in the mattress material, which in turn can reduce the comfort and durability of the mattress pad.
In view of the above and other related drawbacks and limitations identified in the relevant mattress products, there is a need for a mattress component that allows variation in the layer properties of the multiple layers.